


Burnt roses and hugs

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Narcissa remembers how Draco was as a child.





	Burnt roses and hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

He was back.  
Things were going to change, she just hoped she was on the winning side this time. Thoughts filled with worry for her son.  
She was sitting in front of the fireplace, holding a letter. It was Draco's, he sent it for mother's day. A gentle smile graced her face, despite the fact that it was kinda a muggle tradition, Draco loved it.  
Holding the letter carefully she started remembering

Her friend Anne jokingly told little Draco about the concept of mother's day and he spent the whole day running around.  
Narcissa barely saw him and when she did well it was a bit of a shock.  
Little Draco who was just a five years old, but quite intelligent. Dobby their house elf appeared in front of her, looking pale, blackened and signed smelling of smoke.  
Her heart stopped in her chest at the thought that something was wrong.  
“ Dobby what happened ?”  
“ Mrs Malfoy, a bush from the garden was set on fire, but no to worry Dobby put it out. ”   
“ Where is Draco ?”  
“ In the garden”  
Narcissa hurried to see if Draco was okay and found him sitting on the ground, signed clothes, messy hair and a sad expression. She carefully approached him and sat next to him.  
“ Draco sweetie, what happened ?”  
Draco just held his head down  
“ I won't be angry, you can tell me. I don't bite.”  
Draco raised his head, grey eyes surprisingly disappointed  
“ I sat the bush on fire..”  
Narcissa nodded carefully  
“ I know, Dobby told me. It's alright. But what were you trying to do.”  
“ I told dobby not to tell you. I was ....”  
And his other words were just a whisper that she coudnt understand.  
Draco seemed he changed his mind and pulled a three almost signed roses from behind him.  
“ For mother's day.”  
Narcissa was pleasantly surprised by Draco's gesture. She took the flowers and kissed him on the cheek.  
“ Thank you love. I love them, they are beautiful. ”  
Draco blushed at the praise and puffed himself in pride.   
“ but next time ask for Dobby to help you, instead of setting the garden on fire.”  
Then she added  
“ I hated that bush anyways.” and winked at little Draco, who jumped to hug her.

Returning back from the memory, she promised to herself that she'll protect Draco and keep him alive no matter what. And nothing and no one was going to stop her from making sure Draco survives the upcoming war.


End file.
